


Team Building Meeting

by kenophilic



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Trans Character, Dicks, Encouragement, Fingering, Foursome, Gender Dysphoria, Kissing, Multi, Stress Relief, and god does he deserve it, basically everyone gangs up on mutsuki, easing gender dysphoria with lots of positive attention?, lots of kissing mutsuki, please dont read this though i'm so ashamed oh my god, why are there no proper fics of mutsuki like this, why do i have to do everything myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3560726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenophilic/pseuds/kenophilic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shirazu's team building meetings were bullshit.</p><p>(Alternate: Mutsuki has a bad day, so obviously the only answer is to gang up on him and kiss him until he's feeling better.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Building Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god. Oh my god I can't believe my first post to this stupid site is a gay half ghoul foursome. Ohhh my god. I'm so sorry mom.

Shirazu's team building meetings were bullshit.

They could hardly even be considered "team building", let alone "meetings".

Basically, Shirazu had somehow managed to get it into his head that whenever one of the Quinx crew was particularly down, it was officially "gang up on so-and-so until they feel better," and somehow, he managed to talk the rest of them into actually pulling it off.

It was at least once a week, and last week's victim happened to be Urie. It was no surprise that Shirazu had decided that the Grump of the Day was him, though it was a bit of a shock to learn that he did try to limit the amount of times he dared to pull that on him. During the last instance of it, however, Shirazu had forced the other two of the group to help him drag Urie out for dinner at a nice, quiet place, even paying for it with his own money. He'd even gone the extra mile and settled himself down enough to give them all some peace and quiet, just for the sake of trying to get a smile out of him at least once. Mutsuki had enjoyed it, and Saiko hadn't been too upset about it either, ordering as much as she could and then falling asleep with her forehead on the table and a game in her lap.

Saiko's "meeting days" were particularly easy, they knew. It mostly consisted of Shirazu renting some mindless horror movie and pulling them all down on the couch together to watch it. He'd have one arm around Mutsuki--for protection, obviously; Mutsuki couldn't always handle the gore--and the other around Saiko, who would burrow against him and let him run his fingers through her hair until everything seemed alright again and whatever had been bothering her had melted away as she drifted off.

There had even been a time in which Shirazu had decided that their darling mentor looked a little too sad for his liking. As team leader, he ordered each of the crew to drop by Sassan's room no less than three times that day to tell him a joke. All had gone fairly well, and their mentor had given each joke a good grin and a chuckle at the least, until Shirazu had noticed that Urie hadn't gone up yet. A short argument ensued, which ended with Urie angrily giving in and silently storming up to Sasaki's room while Mutsuki fretted to Shirazu that perhaps he shouldn't go up there with that kind of mood. Three minutes passed in silence, and then came a sudden kind of laughter that sounded more like a scream. Mutsuki had nearly fallen out of his seat in surprise, and for a moment they weren't sure if Urie had told a joke, or stabbed him. Urie returned downstairs shortly afterwards, no change in his expression as he sat down and picked his book back up. It was several minutes before the laughing finally died down, and Sasaki stumbled down the stairs, clutching his stomach and looking dazed and breathless--still stifling giggles, mind you--as he headed down to the kitchen for a glass of water. Urie didn't look up from his book, nor answer either of them when they asked what he had said.

Mutsuki's days, however, were a bit different. Whereas Shirazu would notice when Saiko was haing a particularly low day, or when Urie was even more irritated than usual, Mutsuki's bad moods were hard to pinpoint. He hid behind a nervous smile and simply nodded and laughed. Nothing more. But Shirazu could see through it, and he knew what kinds of things would set him up for having a bad day. Today, for example, Shirazu, Mutsuki, and Urie had been heading up to Akira Mado's office to deliver something for Sasaki, when an investigator with a less than pretty face gave a less than pretty sneer in Mutsuki's direction. His beady eyes slipped over his body, eyeing him head to toe before lifting his brows appreciatively. Not a word passed between them, but Mutsuki tensed. Shirazu noticed, the hairs on the back of his neck bristling up with rage. He almost turned around to shout at the man, who was already on his way. Mutsuki grabbed his wrist the second he could look behind him, and with a pleading expression tugged him on their way. It wasn't the time or the place for that. He could deal with it just fine, he thought. Urie regarded the scene coldly, though there was something working fast behind his analytical eyes, and he glanced back at the man absently a few moments later, furrowing his brows.

Mutsuki had spent the rest of the day in a vague slump, feeling slightly disgusted. Insecure. Dysphoric. He knew why the man had looked at him like that. He knew what he looked like, he knew what people who didn't know him perceived him as. He didn't look at himself for the rest of the day, forcing himself to keep busy with anything else that he could to stop thinking.

Shirazu realized something was more wrong than he originally expected when Mutsuki stopped speaking.

He inquired the reason--more like demanded--to which Mutsuki couldn't give a good answer. He didn't look at him, trapped between the kitchen counter and Shirazu's arms. He stared down at their feet, not even attempting escape. Shirazu watched him, frustrated. Finally, he sighed, hanging his head as his shoulders slumped down. He didn't want to have to do this, but he did, and gently asked about the man they'd passed earlier this morning. Mutsuki flinched, but didn't say anything. Shirazu felt a little helpless then, just watching him like this. But finally, Mutsuki spoke, and when he did, it was hardly more than a low whisper. He told Shirazu that he was sick of being seen with a woman's figure, of being mistaken because of his higher voice, of being gazed at with eyes that weren't meant for how he thought of himself. The worries didn't stop there, and suddenly Mutsuki was spilling every thought, every anxiety and fear that he wasn't good enough, that he wouldn't ever be thought of as the boy he was, that he wouldn't ever be as good as the rest of the team, that he wouldn't ever live up to Sasaki's standards, that he was a failure for not even being able to release his kagune, that he was too weak to keep up with all of them--

Shirazu frowned at that, standing up a bit straighter, though he kept his hands on the counter on either side of him. His voice took on a gruff tone as he demanded to know what the hell Mutsuki was talking about, because all he saw in front of him was one damn fine young man who quite obviously could kick more ass than anyone in the team, of course. And so what if his kagune hadn't come out yet? He was just a late bloomer, he'd get it, and that Shirazu was actually pretty glad that he hadn't yet, because that meant that so far, he himself didn't have to worry about being shown up. Of course, he wouldn't mind being shown up by such a cool guy, obviously...

Mutsuki tried not to smile, biting his lip hard. Shirazu was going overboard now, ranting about how "cool" and "badass" Mutsuki was. He hardly believed a word of it. But it warmed his heart and left his stomach fluttering nonetheless. However, a motivational speech hardly warranted as the "team building meeting" quite clearly required for anyone having a bad day.

-

So that was how Mutsuki ended up laying on his bed in only his boxer briefs and a t-shirt, with Saiko behind him running her fingers through his hair. She was sitting up against the headboard in only a nightgown, and he was laying down with the back of his head against her chest. Urie was resting just to his side, still mostly clothed though he wasn't frowning like usual, much to everyone's delight. Shirazu was in front of him, resting right between Mutsuki's legs, missing a shirt and sporting kiss-bruised lips to match Mutsuki's.

Mutsuki gave a shaky sigh, humming and clutching weakly at Saiko's knee. Shirazu had kissed him quite dizzy, and was tracing his fingers up the front of Mutsuki's thighs as Urie tugged at the bottom of his shirt. None of them would make a move unless Mutsuki approved of it first, as making him uncomfortable was absolutely out of the question. He nodded, letting Shirazu pull him up as Urie slid his shirt over his head, leaving him in just his binder. Saiko's hands slid down his shoulders as he laid back down against her.

"Can we take this off...?" She murmured against the top of his head, brushing her fingers along his ribs.

Mutsuki swallowed weakly, contemplating it. It'd been on since at least five that morning. Even if it was comfortable to wear, it was never a good idea to have it on this long. He had a problem with keeping it on too long, honestly. He nodded hesitantly, and closed his eyes as her small, deft fingers unclipped it. The pressure loosened instantly, and he quietly took in a deep breath. No one said a word about it, to his appreciation. Saiko had lovely hands, she really did. They were small, soft, and moved delicately as they brushed over his chest. They were sore, and honestly rather tender after so long in the bindings. He exhaled slowly and kept his eyes closed as she massaged the soreness away. Urie traced his fingertips along Mutsuki's hip bone, and he nearly jumped when he felt a pair of lips against his shoulder.

This was nice, he decided. The team may have been ridiculous to the point that it could be nearly-unbearable at times, but this was honestly wonderful. He'd never felt so safe, so comfortable. The lips against his shoulder moved up to his throat, and he wasn't sure whose hands were tugging at his boxer briefs until Shirazu's voice rang out, clear and gentle through the room. "Can these come off too...?"

Mutsuki gave a shaky sigh, tipping his head to the side to let Urie kiss the spot between his ear and his jaw. "Yes," he breathed, relaxing even more into Saiko's touch as she squeezed him lightly.

He could feel the fabric slide down his thighs, and for a moment, he felt cold, exposed. He was a bit nervous, especially as another hand dipped down to the juncture between his thigh and his hip. He guessed it was Urie's, since Shirazu's warm hands could already be accounted for down by his knees as they were pushed up a bit. Urie didn't feel around too much, just slowly rubbed in slow circles with his thumb, as if to simply accustom him to the idea of being touched. Shirazu reached up, taking Mutsuki's free hand that wasn't clutching at Saiko's thigh. He led it down further, and Mutsuki dared to peek his eyes open at him. Shirazu was smiling, and he looked more gentle, more comforting than Mutsuki had ever seen him before. He moved his hand until it was under Mutsuki's smaller, darker one, and leaned up to kiss the shoulder that Urie hadn't gotten to.

"Y'should show me where ya like to be touched," Shirazu murmured, and Mutsuki felt a flood of tingling warmth rush through his abdomen.

He gave a weak, flustered whimper, but shakily moved the other's hand with little more encouragement. Shirazu's fingertips brushed down between his legs, against the tiny nub there, and his breath hitched. " _H... Here..._ " He whispered weakly, barely trembling. " _A-And... here..._ " There had been times where he'd wanted to explore himself, of course, but certain places were less than pleasant to think of, let alone touch. But there were definitely always other places, shy as he'd been about it at first. He'd come to the conclusion at some point that he preferred it, actually. So, trembling, he led Shirazu's fingers down even lower, against his ass.

Embarrassed, though not so much so to stop, he looked away so he didn't have to see the amused tilt of Shirazu's brows and the grin on his face.

"Is it good, here...?" He murmured, barely pressing his fingers against his entrance. Mutsuki tensed lightly, biting his lip and nodding quickly. The pressure wasn't unfamiliar, but strange now that it wasn't his own hands. "D'ya want me to finger you...?" He said it so easily that Mutsuki couldn't help but gasp, clutching at Saiko's thigh a bit tighter and squeezing Shirazu's wrist. Burning excitement coursed through his veins, he could feel his pulse between his legs and he was almost _aching_ for the attention. He gave a weak whimper of desperate approval, his breath catching in his throat when Urie bit at his earlobe.

Too quickly, the warmth of Shirazu's fingers faded, and his hand was slipping out of Mutsuki's grasp. He mumbled weakly in protest, but was suddenly hushed by Urie's lips on his own.

And god, Urie was the last person he'd have expected to kiss well. He kissed deeply, slowly, demanding but not pushing. He caught Mutsuki's lip between his teeth, sucked, sliding his hand along the boy's abdomen as Shirazu did who knows what. Urie's kisses were consuming, left him dazed and flustered. He hardly even registered Saiko's hand sliding up his neck and back to his hair until she tangled her fingers through.

"Move a little, I want to kiss him too..." She mumbled, shifting beneath him and tugging his hair just lightly enough to turn his head away from the other boy. Mutsuki let Urie pull away with little more than a dejected whimper, but suddenly hummed in pleasant, flustered surprise when Saiko's lips caught his only a moment later. Her mouth was sweet, and she kissed much more gently than Urie did. It was careful, almost curious, and her other hand never left his chest, still massaging almost absently. They didn't hurt so much anymore, and now it just felt lovely. Urie's slender fingers slipped down his stomach again, dipping down between his legs. All at once, he felt a spark of electricity run through his entire body as Urie grazed his fingertips against the sensitive spot there. He gasped into Saiko's mouth, and she gave a pleased hum in reply. Mutsuki whimpered, trembling and trying not to buck his hips as Urie rubbed slowly, and suddenly, a pair of strong hands were back on his knees, tugging them upwards so that Shirazu could kneel between them.

Urie's mouth was back on his shoulder, and Saiko was whispering quiet little " _you look very cute, Mucchan, such a cute boy_ "s against his lips. Mutsuki heard a quiet click, and blinked, barely breaking the sweet little barely-there kisses the two were sharing to glance at Shirazu, who merely smiled. Mutsuki realized with a flustered jolt that Shirazu had an opened bottle of lubricant, and squeezed Saiko's thigh. She just smiled against his cheek, running her thumb over one of his nipples.

Shirazu cast him one more quick glance as he coated his fingers, and Mutsuki's heart fluttered at how warm the smile was. "This okay?" He asked, as though he actually needed confirmation again. Mutsuki nodded quickly, blushing and trying to hide his face in Urie's hair. Urie let him, staying rather quiet and still tracing his middle finger in circles around him.

He closed his eyes, and gave a quiet gasp when the cold, wet touch of Shirazu's fingers brushed against him. The first pressed inside easily, and his mouth fell open, but he could hardly make a sound. He could barely breathe, trembling and clutching nervously at Saiko's knee and Urie's arm. The touch between his legs disappeared, but Urie's careful fingers moved down to his inner thigh instead, squeezing lightly.

"O-Oh..." He whispered, gasping as Shirazu slowly started to pull away. It felt strange, but it wasn't unpleasant. He'd never felt it like this; it was awfully different when it was someone else's hand, where you couldn't predict the movements. Shirazu moved slowly, only using one for a while before Mutsuki relaxed enough. He nodded when Shirazu softly asked if he wanted more, and then held his breath, trying not to arch his back as he pulled out, pushing two in at the same gentle pace. It was almost shocking, how careful Shirazu could be when he wanted to. His fingers were long and slender, but still much thicker than his own, and the pressure inside was a pleasant kind of fullness, every push made him gasp. Shirazu grinned over him, tilting his brows up almost innocently, though Mutsuki could tell that it was getting to him as well.

"That feels good, yeah...?" He asked, and his voice was edging on sweet as he rolled his wrist, moving just a bit faster now.

"Y... Yes, y-yes _, yes,_ " Mutsuki choked out weakly, squeezing his eyes shut and curling his toes. Saiko hummed happily, kissing the top of his head and petting his hair while Urie rubbed at the inside of his thigh, nipping lightly at his collarbone.

Shirazu almost laughed, and it was a nice sound.

It wasn't long before Mutsuki gave a weak mumble, still shaking a bit. " _More... p-please...?_ " He whispered, lifting his hips up a bit. Shirazu smiled and obliged, being extra careful as the third slid inside. Mutsuki let his head fall back against Saiko's shoulder as she kissed the side of his neck, and whimpered weakly. It felt good, and Shirazu was being gentle enough that it really didn't hurt at all. It was almost overwhelming, all of the attention solely on him. For a moment, he felt selfish, but something in the back of his mind reminded him that it was _his_ day, because Shirazu had said so, after all. Ganging up on Mutsuki because he's sad was the day's only objective. He deserved this, and he let himself enjoy it.

Swallowing weakly, he buried his face in Saiko's neck and let himself be a little extra selfish. " _More..._ " He whispered again.

Shirazu blinked, barely slowing down. "Ya want a fourth...?"

Mutsuki shook his head, face an awful shade of crimson. " _N... No... I want... I want you... inside..._ "

You could almost see Shirazu break, his face instantly flooding with heat and his eyes widening. (An amused Saiko did, in fact, make note of the fact that the front of his dark jeans did twitch rather hard at those words.) He swallowed, but quickly regained his confidence, though the hum he gave was still shaky. "Oi, Cookie," he murmured, blushing madly and tipping his head toward the side of the room, as if to gesture to something. "Could... Could ya..."

"Only if I get a turn, too." Urie glanced at him through the corner of his eye, attention still on the place between Mutsuki's neck and shoulder. A nagging little voice in the back of Mutsuki's head worried that Urie might actually bite. But that'd be ridiculous, right?

Mutsuki's breath hitched, heart fluttering weakly. " _Y-Yes,_ " he whispered quickly, hardly even thinking. Urie pulled away, and he momentarily mourned the loss of warmth, but his mind shut down rather quickly as Shirazu let his fingers keep moving for a few more moments.

But all too quickly, they were sliding out of him, and it was all he could do not to whine. Saiko kept him company, though, brushing her fingers along his cheek and guiding his face back up to hers so that she could kiss him again. He relaxed, kissing her and barely registering when Shirazu spoke to Urie. He heard a zip, clothing rustling, and the sound of something tearing, and then Saiko was breaking the kiss to look at the two of them. He followed her gaze, his face turning bright red at the sight of Shirazu's fingers tangled through Urie's hair, their lips caught together and Urie's hand sliding along the other's cock, squeezing and stroking as Shirazu hissed into his mouth. He was almost enraptured by the sight, and Saiko seemed horribly pleased as well, a hint of a smirk finding its way onto her face. Urie pulled his hand away a moment and when he returned it, Mutsuki could see him rolling a condom over Shirazu. His heart leapt, and he couldn't look away. Shirazu's pants were shoved down his thighs, and _god_ , honestly, Mutsuki had to say that Shirazu was actually quite impressive.

As soon as he was ready, Urie took his place back at Mutsuki's side, fingertips absently brushing along his ribs as Shirazu settled back between the boy's legs. Saiko readjusted herself a bit, humming and covering Mutsuki's chest with both hands, her face buried in his hair. Suddenly, his hips were being lifted, and Shirazu slid his legs beneath him a bit more. He mumbled weakly, incoherently, honestly just flustered nonsense that he himself couldn't even decipher. He wanted it so bad that it ached, and the sight of Shirazu slicking his fingers again, stroking himself until his cock was wet, it was almost torture. The burning in the pit of his abdomen was almost unbearable, and he fought back a whine as Shirazu lined himself up, the tip pressing into him just the slightest bit.

And then he was sliding inside, and Mutsuki couldn't breathe again. It was bigger than his fingers, and he could only give a quiet whimper. All he could feel was Shirazu pushing into him slowly, all he could see was him leaning over him, his lips parted and his hazy eyes trained on Mutsuki's stomach, as though all of his concentration was going into moving as carefully as he could. He was thick inside of him, hot and heavy and he slid inside easily, even with how the smaller boy squeezed around him.

"That looks so nice..." Saiko nearly purred, and Urie nodded, his neutral expression shifting into something a bit more interested, a bit more wanting as he watched.

Shirazu moved, and Mutsuki immediately reached up to cover his mouth, choking back a moan. It was almost overwhelming, and the quiet moans from above him only served to make the burning ache worse. It felt too good, Mutsuki was certain he wouldn't last like this. He whimpered his name, over and over again, gasping when Shirazu couldn't hold back a particularly sharp thrust. The blond groaned, his face flushed as he squeezed at Mutsuki's hips. " _G-God... T-Tooru, Tooru, y'feel good..._ " He breathed, trying to steady himself as he rolled his hips evenly down against the other's.

Mutsuki tried to speak, tried to open his mouth to form the words, but they never came out, so he settled for giving a frantic, flustered nod as he whimpered. " _G-Good... S-So good..._ " He finally choked out, biting his lip and arching his back. " _It's s-so b-big..._ "

Shirazu moaned, hanging his head and squeezing Mutsuki's hips even tighter. He suddenly jerked his hips forward hard, and Mutsuki couldn't hold back the cry of surprise and pleasure that slipped out. He whined weakly, his entire body shaking as Shirazu fucked him harder.

Mutsuki wasn't sure when, but at some point, Urie had hooked his hand underneath his knee and pulled it up so that Shirazu could thrust in deeper. He could hardly speak, he couldn't think at all, and Shirazu seemed to have stopped holding back. He whimpered over and over, pleading for more, for him to move faster and harder, he was getting so close, he felt like he was about to die.

By the looks of it, Shirazu wasn't going to last much longer either, biting his lip and stammering out the other's name desperately. But Urie seemed set on making sure that Mutsuki went off first; sliding his hand down between the two again and pressing his fingers down against that spot again, rubbing down against him hard. He gasped sharply, bucking his hips and Shirazu groaned at how tightly the boy squeezed around him. 

No, no, it was too soon to come, he couldn't go off this quickly, he wanted so much more.

" _O-Oh, g-god, oh no, g-god, I c-can't, n-no,_ " he whined, his voice breaking as he arched his back, but Urie didn't dare stop, kissing at his shoulder again and suddenly barely squeezing him between his fingertips, stroking a bit harder. " _N-No, I... O-Oh, g-god, oh god, t-too much, I c-can't, can't, n-nnn...!_ " He cried out weakly, the burning feeling coiling tighter and tighter and tighter.

He felt like he was going to die, he was going to fall apart right then and there, he was breaking, and Saiko leaned down to brush her lips over his ear.

" _It's okay, Mucchan, you can come..._ " She whispered, barely squeezing his chest.

He broke down, covering his mouth and pushing his hips down hard against Shirazu's cock, bucking up into Urie's fingers, shaking hard as it hit him.

It flooded through him all at once, the sweet, almost painful release as he came, trembling and sobbing as Saiko hushed him gently, a sweet smile on her lips. " _Good boy..._ "

Mutsuki was breathless, still whimpering and gasping for air. Shirazu didn't last much longer after that, leaning over him and giving a low, broken moan as he finished inside of him.

Suddenly, Urie was leaning up, kissing Mutsuki almost insistently. He melted into it, moaning weakly as the other slid out of him. " _I want my turn_ ," he murmured against the boy's lips, and a sudden, nearly painful jolt of arousal shot through him, much too quickly for how sensitive he felt. But he gave a hurried nod, hardly even thinking about it. He wasn't sure how it happened, dazed and not quite functioning properly just yet, but suddenly, Urie had tugged him up and away from Saiko, and before he knew it, he was face to face with her. He stumbled a bit, arms weak as he steadied himself above her. She only grinned, a lazy, pleased little grin as she relaxed against the bed.

"Hi there...~" She hummed and winked, brushing her fingers against his cheek, and Mutsuki--still trying to catch his breath--only gave a dizzy little giggle at that.

He heard Urie give a soft sigh behind him, and then came Shirazu's content, breathless voice, telling him to be nice to the poor boy. There was more shifting clothing, that same tearing noise from earlier, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw the blond lie down beside the three of them, his boxers tugged back up but his jeans tossed god knows where. He smiled, and Mutsuki gave a flustered hum, hiding his face in Saiko's neck. She only giggled, kissing his ear and sliding a hand over Mutsuki's before she could lace her fingers through his.

He hardly had much more time to relax before something was pressing against his ass again, hardly any time at all to prepare himself before Urie slid inside. He gasped, one hand squeezing Saiko's tight and the other curling around the sheets beneath them. Saiko grinned, purring and rolling her hips up as though just the sight of it brought her just as much pleasure.

Mutsuki gasped, unable to catch his breath as Urie started moving, and he could hear him give a quiet, repressed groan from behind him. He was trembling, and felt like his knees were about to give out, if it weren't for how tightly Urie was holding onto his hips.

There was a distinct difference between the two other boys; whereas Shirazu fussed over what felt good or not, only really seeming to _give_ , Urie had no problem with simply _taking_. And god, that's what he did, moving against him almost relentlessly. It didn't hurt, it wasn't unpleasant, Mutsuki was still almost too sensitive but being taken so roughly and suddenly sparked something in him that he didn't know he had, arousal crashing through his system faster than he knew what to do with it. Urie wasn't quite as big as Shirazu, but all Mutsuki really noticed was how hard he was moving against him, pushing him forward even despite how tightly he was holding him back. Saiko hummed happily beneath him, her fingers sliding down her own skimpy nightgown, up underneath the edge and between her own legs. She kissed at Mutsuki's ear as she rubbed at herself, giving a soft, pleased noise that sent shocks of pleasure down through his stomach.

" _Wouldn't it be nice to take me like this too, Mucchan...?_ " She whispered against his ear, and he groaned, tense as he trembled over her, squeezing her hand tightly. " _Wouldn't it be nice to have your cock inside me while I'm this wet...?_ " She pulled her hand out from under her nightgown, taking Mutsuki's free hand and guiding it along her thigh. His breath hitched and he held it, his hand shaking as she pressed it between her legs. She was almost soaked, and he stifled a soft moan at how warm she was. Almost without thinking, he let two fingers slide inside of her, up to the second knuckle. She gasped, tipping her head back. " _Ah... yeah, like that, just like that...~_ " She breathed, moving her hand from his and reaching up to press her fingers between his legs too, rubbing at him lightly, lazily. He moaned, hardly able to think right as he pushed his fingers in deeper, and it was a moment before he realized that he was matching how Urie was thrusting into him, and how she was pressing against him over and over. It made it easy to think about how it would be to sink inside of her like Urie was doing to him. He shivered at the thought, biting his lip hard and whimpering while he rocked his hips back against Urie's.

"All've ya look so nice like this..." Came Shirazu's awed voice from the side, and Mutsuki spared him a shy glance to see that he still looked rather dazed, blushing and gazing at them contently.

Mutsuki's face turned an awful shade of red and he mumbled in protest, but buried his face in Saiko's neck again when her fingers flicked over him particularly nicely for a moment. He could hear Shirazu laugh again, airy and amused, and it managed to warm his heart even more for a moment.

It wasn't long before Saiko was whimpering beneath him as he thrusted his fingers, bucking her hips up almost pleadingly and hiding her eyes in his shoulder. She whined his name, and he curled his fingers up, rubbing inside of her hard. He felt her tense, clench up around him tight, and gasped as she let out a shaky cry, riding it out against his hand. Her own fingers were trembling, barely stopping against him for a moment as she came, but hardly any time later the pressure returned full force and she rubbed against him faster. Her breathless, worn-out voice came out as praise and encouragement against his hair, and Urie's grip on his hips seemed even tighter as he moved faster. Mutsuki cried out, biting his lip and nearly sobbing in pleasure again, the heat inside building up almost hotter than the last time.

He heard a low growl behind him and gasped weakly, arching his back, and then Urie was leaning over him, nails digging into his hips. " _Tooru... I want you to c-come..._ " He whispered, his voice rough and sharp. Mutsuki choked on the moan in his throat, clutching at the sheets again tightly. " _Now_ ," Urie growled, and Mutsuki's mouth fell open in a silent cry as he tensed up, finally shattering. It was too much, it was too good, and he came again, incoherent whimpers of both of their names spilling past his lips as he fell apart, knees nearly giving out. Urie held onto him, and even through the overwhelming sensations he could feel the other pulsing inside of him as he finished too, leaning over him and moaning lowly.

As it died down, the tension faded from Mutsuki's shoulders. Saiko had taken her hands away and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him down after Urie slid out of him. He collapsed, still trembling a bit and mumbling weak, mindless things about how nice all of them were to him. As Urie got himself cleaned up, something wet brushed against the back of Mutsuki's thigh, and he squeaked. As it turned out, however, it was simply Shirazu with a wet rag, being the wonderful leader that he was and cleaning him up. He relaxed again, closing his eyes and breathing deeply, his head resting on Saiko's chest as she traced her fingers over his back.

"You did so good, Mucchan..." She purred, kissing the top of his head.

"Mmmnn, th'nk y'...." He tried tiredly.

"Was that okay?" Shirazu suddenly asked, laying down on one side of the two of them. Mutsuki blinked sleepily, glancing at him.

"So... So okay..."

Shirazu grinned, giving one quiet laugh. "You're feelin' better then?"

Mutsuki smiled, closing his eyes and nuzzling into Saiko's chest, nodding a bit. "Mmhm...~"

Shirazu stretched out, looking awfully proud of himself while Urie laid down on the other side, looking rather relaxed.

Maybe his "team building meetings" were bullshit, but they certainly did their job. After all, it was his duty as team leader to make sure everyone was happy.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is gay. This is so gay. Ohhh my god. Oh my god.


End file.
